Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor system including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip for preventing an error from occurring in an operation due to sudden heat generation and a semiconductor system including the same.
A semiconductor chip is an element which performs functions, such as storing data and processing data, in an electronic device. With the miniaturization of electronic devices as well as the demand for low power consumption by such electronic devices, a semiconductor chip is getting smaller and operates in association with multiple chips due to the high degree of integration.
A high heat may be locally generated in a part (e.g., a memory core for storing data) of a semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip is likely not to operate normally due to such heat. Therefore, a semiconductor chip may include a temperature sensor inside and control an internal operation using the sensing result of the temperature sensor. However, when a hot spot where heat is concentrated is not around the temperature sensor, the temperature sensor may sense a temperature lower than the actual temperature of the hot sport in the semiconductor chip. As a result, the semiconductor chip may not operate normally and operate as if the semiconductor chip does not include a temperature sensor.